The present invention relates generally to cotton harvesters and more particularly relates to the bearing supports in which picker bars are journaled.
In conventional cotton pickers, as for example of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,210 to Hubbard, there is provided a vertically disposed picker bar journaled in the drum head of an upright cotton picking unit. The picker bar is mounted for rotation about a vertical axis within the journal support and for rotation with the drum head as it is rotated.
The interior wall surface of existing journal supports and their respective picker bar exterior wall surfaces in contact with respective journal supports are lubricated by grease or a similarly suitable lubricant by introducing that lubricant through the hollow picker bar via a circuitous route which for purposes of the present invention is not important.
To date however, the journal supports on cotton pickers have not been sealed and grease introduced between the wall surfaces or wear area has escaped to work downwardly in a relatively short working interval to leave the surfaces unlubricated. With picker speeds continually increasing due to improvements, and the desire of operators to realize higher rates of productivity, lubrication must be dependably provided between the wear surfaces.
Further, the lack of any structure for preventing entry of contamination into the wear area between the picker bar and journal support results in an increased wear rate and contributes along with the insufficient grease supply to premature wear and failure.